


Souls As Stars (Currently Rewriting this)

by Frisky_Bits (Pacifist_Chara_101)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kipper is a sweetheart, Kipper is smart for her age, Kipper is young for a mage, Mature Children, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, frisk is 8, mage marks, mages are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Chara_101/pseuds/Frisky_Bits
Summary: (I'm rewriting this. I'm not a fan of how this came out so far, Sorry. :] )Kipper is a young woman that wants to learn everything she can and loves the stories of Mt Ebbot. So when monsters return to the surface, she was ecstatic as she immediately wants to meet them. Join Kipper as she inserts herself into the lives of monster kind. I'm not too great at this summary thing, but I'm trying.





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, but this is an intro of sorts. I'll try to make chapters longer as I go.

Kipper watched with a wide grin at the news on TV. She couldn't help the excitement bubbling up in her chest as she watched the news reporter narrate the biggest event of the year.

 _Monster kind had finally returned to the surface_.

Ever since Kipper had been a young child, she has been told every legend and story known about the mysterious mountain beside the city. Mt Ebbot was a huge mountain that was made of sharp cliffs and dense forests. Kipper could remember every single story told to her by her mentor. Her mentor loved telling her tales of the past, her favorite ones were of their monster friends. Her mentor was one of the few mages that lived through the war. They had fought in favor of monsters causing them to be titled as a traitor. Kipper loved them dearly, and learned everything she could from them. She was a quick learner and was dismissed to learn on her own or find another mentor once again.

Kipper was fairly young for a mage, having been born with her mage mark unlike many mages that were given the mark when they presented their potential to the council. Kipper however was one of the rare few born with her abilities and magic. As she grew up, her magic grew with her until it was too much to control on her own. Her parents were normal humans and did everything they could to help her, but they could only do so much. So they found her mentor, and supported her in her practices. She considered herself lucky to have her parents, not many mages were accepted by humans. In human years she was around nineteen years old, in mage years she was barely a toddler compared to others. So her mentor was still keeping in touch as she searched for another to teach her even more.

Kipper took in the many different appearances each monster held, they looked so cool. She could see the magic surrounding them and it took her breath away in awe. The little child that managed to free them was adorable in Kipper’s opinion. Kipper’s grin widened at the sight of the familiar soul color. Their soul was a deep blood red, similar to her own. Kipper didn’t see many red souls, and for all she knew the two of them were the only ones. She really wanted to meet them and the other monsters, but for now she needed to go to work.

She hopped to her feet, tossing the remote onto the couch behind her as she let the tv on, wanting to hear more. The apartment she was given by her mentor was fairly large for just one person, but sometimes they would come over to check on her and use the guest room. Kipper could hear the news reporter clearly even as she walked into her room. She opened her closet and slipped her uniform from the hook. She worked as an assistant to the teachers of the University, her mentor had a very solid friendship with the Dean and managed to get her a job here. The dean was simply asked to keep an eye on her so he gave her a job.

The uniform was a simple grey and red plaid dress that ended mid-thigh with a black blazer that held the Ebbot University logo on the back. It also included white knee-high socks, black flats with slight heel, and a nicely tied grey tie.

Kipper hummed gently as she tied her long brown hair back with a red ribbon. She smiled at herself as she glanced in the mirror before shuffling over to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and walked back over to the couch, leaning on the back. She smiled as the reporter finished what they had to say, she leaned over the couch and turned the TV off with the click of a button.


	2. Kipper Encounters a Racist.

Kipper hummed happily as she made her way back home from work, she even met a monster! He was an awfully shy ghost monster but was also a total sweetheart. His name was Napstablook, but he was alright with being called Napsta, or Blooky. He gave her his number and everything so they could hangout, he faded away looking painfully shy. Kipper couldn’t be more ecstatic with how her day was going. She couldn’t wait to get home, her mentor should be coming over today and she couldn’t wait to tell them everything.

“Leave me alone!” Kipper stopped, having heard what seemed to be a child’s voice from the alley ahead.

“You shouldn’t of talked to Sally then!” A grown man’s voice came from the alley before a loud smack and cry of pain.

Kipper’s eyebrows furrowed as she frowned, turning into the alley. On the ground was a small dinosaur monster child with a big bruise on his cheek. Standing over him was a man with an angry glare, his hand raised to strike. Kipper whispered a chant, watching as time slowed to a stop. She calmly snapped the man’s wrist and pulled the kid into her arms. She scowled in anger as she noticed the kid had no arms. She kicked the man between the legs and moved a good distance away before her magic released its control on time.

The man crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain, and the kid looked up at Kipper with wide fearful eyes. Kipper frowned at the man as she carefully placed the kid on their feet. The man shakily stood up, and glared at the two hatefully. Kipper tensed as she read the man’s stats.

**Jason LV 19**

**Atk  80**

**Def  10**

**HP 45/92**

Kipper couldn’t help but feel amused that her kick caused half of his health to drop. She kept herself between the kid and Jason. The kid shook and pressed into her for comfort, she patted their shoulder carefully. She kept her eyes directly on Jason, holding his stare.

“You shouldn’t hurt people.” Kipper’s voice echoed in the alley, pure disappointment could be heard in its tone.

“What the fuck is your problem? Are you some kind of monster lover, you bitch!” Jason snapped, making the kid flinch.

“You have the problem! You attacked a child!” Kipper held her ground, frowning at the crude language.

“Ha! The little insect deserves it for talking to my daughter. His kind isn’t welcome here, they should just crawl back to their hole and stay there.” Kipper felt her temper start to waver, she was tempted to punch this man into next month.

“For your information, monsters should be allowed to do whatever and speak to whoever they want. They’re nothing but kind, so tell me… Who is the real monster here?” Kipper glared at him coldly.

“Bitch, I’ll kill you too! I’ll do the world a favor and get rid of its pest problem!” He snarled as he started walking towards them.

Kipper stood tall, frowning as her fingers curled into fists. She nudged the kid to back up, they quickly did almost tripping over their feet. Kipper was painfully aware of how small the alley really was, and how much room she had to maneuver. When Jason was close enough he threw the first punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't have a set plan for this story so let's see what will happen together! I would really appreciate any advice or ideas, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Frisky_Bits


End file.
